urbanlegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock of Misfortune
Synopsis Michael was a traveling businessman and frequently went away on business trips abroad. One trip took him to Hawaii and after a day of meetings, he decided to relax and walk barefoot on the beach. While walking, he found a nice-looking volcanic rock and decided to take it home with him, but as he stuck it in his pocket, he was confronted by an elderly Hawaiian man. "Do not take that rock! If you do, Pele will curse you!" He warned. Michael scoffed and said, "Who's Pele?" "Pele is the Hawaiian goddess of fire, lightning, wind, and volcanoes. She considers all the rocks and shells in Hawaii to be her children. If you take one away from her, she will curse you with the most horrible bad luck you could ever imagine." Michael didn't believe the man, so he shrugged him off and went back to his hotel. A few days later, Michael flew home... As it turned out, the old man's warnings were true. From the moment Michael stepped off the plane, he was hit with bad luck. *The airline lost all but one bag of his luggage. *He found that his car was stolen and the police said that it was hopeless, as it had probably been sold and stripped for parts. *The taxi he took home got a flat tire and he didn't get home until 8 at night (he arrived home at 2 in the afternoon). *He got a call from his fiancée, Cindy, announcing that she was breaking off the engagement because she had gone out to dinner with her ex-boyfriend, Rodney, and decided to take him back as she realized that she still cared about him quite a bit. *When he put the rock in the bowl with all his expensive fish, all the fish suddenly died. *When he went to throw the fishbowl in the dumpster, he tripped on a pinecone and broke his ankle. *A warehouse that he owned was hit by lightning and burned to the ground and his insurance didn't cover "Acts of God". *Finally, he was misidentified as a man who had burglarized a number of homes and was aggressively arrested. After posting bail, Michael realized that the rock was indeed cursed and he had to take it back to Hawaii, but how could he? The police were monitoring him. Luckily, he had a friend who owned a private jet. The friend secretly flew Michael back to Hawaii and Michael immediately put the rock back on the beach. As he was preparing to leave, the Hawaiian elder he had encountered on his first trip confronted him again. "You have done well, my friend. By returning the rock to its home, you have pleased Pele quite a bit and for your good deed, she will lift the curse and your good luck will return." The man smiled. "I honestly hope so." Michael responded. The man was right. When Michael returned home, he was greeted with great luck. *The police had found out that they had misidentified Michael as the burglar, so they dropped the charges, apologized to him, and gave him some money as a peace offering. *His lost luggage had been found and delivered to his house. *His stolen car was found, having been stolen by a couple of teenagers. *His warehouse was found to have not been hit by lightning; the teenagers who had stolen his car had set it on fire and Michael's insurance did, indeed, cover arson. *Finally, Cindy showed up at his doorstep begging him to take her back, as she had suddenly realized what a jerk Rodney was. After Michael and Cindy got married, they honeymooned in Hawaii. While walking on the beach, Cindy found a nice seashell and decided to take it with her, but Michael immediately disuaded her from doing so, saying, "It belongs to someone." So she left it. Category:Luck Category:Urban Legends